


Wherever our journeys may lead we'll still be friends

by 2DimensionDreamFever



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asanoya Week 2020, AsanoyaWeek2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Post-Graduation, second button giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2DimensionDreamFever/pseuds/2DimensionDreamFever
Summary: Nishinoya had chosen to go to Karasuno because he liked the girls' uniform, the school was close to his house and also because the boys' uniform was black.Nishinoya, in his second year, realized that there was something that he liked even more about Karasuno.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Wherever our journeys may lead we'll still be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya week - Day 3, Graduation/TimeSkip  
> Tittle inspired by [Sakura no Ame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByG8fnWP1fc) by Halyosy  
> Please enjoy <3

There was no practice today, yesterday's was the last one with the third years. Nishinoya held back the tears at that point, though they ended up falling anyway when it was Kiyoko's turn to say thank you for the last three years. He laughed as he patted the back of an emotional Ennoshita who had just received Daichi's term of office and shouted with excitement when Suga said that Tanaka was not only going to be the ace, but also the vice president of the club. The training had ended later than usual but he still waited outside the door for the last time.

Asahi had taken his hand and intertwined his fingers with Nishinoya, who did the same as they began to walk back to their homes, there would be no sleepover that night. Yuu didn't want to speak out because he didn't have the right words to tell the now ex-Ace what he felt, Asahi didn't either. He couldn't help but smile as he rested his head on Azumane's arm, both of them had changed a lot that year.

If you asked Nishinoya Yuu at the beginning of the second year what his concerns were, he would say that he has none. If you ask Nishinoya Yuu from the end of the year what his concerns are, perhaps he would answer you the same, but for different reasons.

That year had begun terribly with a fight that almost took away irreplaceable memories, with an insecure and doubtful Asahi, with an impulsive and uncontrollable Yuu. The passing of the days and all that they faced together had made them both help and understand not only each other but themselves. During Azumane's third year, Nishinoya taught him about confidence, about daring and about his own power, what had allowed him to stand on his own two feet during his long journey, what made him put that fearful boy out of his mind. He wanted to play, to play with his friends and to win, Yuu showed him that he could do it, because he would always be there to cover his back.

Asahi had taught him about calm and trust in others, though not many noticed. Nishinoya was impulsive and unstoppable like a lightning and sometimes he became incomprehensible, always wanting things his way Nishinoya could forget that not everyone was like him and that they were not weaker for it. Azumane had taught Noya about calm and the passage of time, that wounds heal and that the were capable to stand even stronger. Nishinoya had seen it in him, in his Ace, who after almost leaving the team had returned as never before, even able to answer his intimidating question before that practice match, Asahi had smiled at him, telling him not to worry. Nishinoya learned that not everyone is strong in the same way. And when Noya allowed himself to hesitate, Asahi reminded him that he would be there, strong in his own way, to win together. Azumane was there, covering his back too.

When they arrived at the child's home, Noya leaned on his toes and with his hands resting on Asahi's cheeks, he left an emotionally charged kiss that was a little longer than usual. When they separated Azumane seemed to be able to melt, his whole face painted a bright red, Noya laughed out loud and his face showed a huge smile.

"Don't even think about missing me," Noya said. Asahi hugged him tightly.

“I won’t, but maybe I’m going to miss this.” Noya closed his eyes and let Asahi hug him for a little longer."I love you, Yuu," He said breaking the hug. Noya nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his garden gate. " See you tomorrow. "

“See you tomorrow Asahi”

Nishinoya had chosen to go to Karasuno because he liked the girls' uniform, the school was close to his house and also because the boys' uniform was black.

Nishinoya, in his second year, realized that there was something that he liked even more about Karasuno.

It was Friday, a hot spring morning with freshly flowered cherry trees, the sky was clear, and the white petals were swaying in the wind, falling to the ground where Nishinoya walked. His confident step and his smiling face, Noya had felt that his hours of sleep were a simple blink that had teleported him to the morning of the last day.

The cherry season had arrived, and with it the graduation season.

Karasuno was a chaotic place, at the entrance the students crowded together to say goodbye to those who would soon graduate, tears, smiles and memories gathered with girls who ran around fixing their hair and boys wondering if already in their third year the uniform would look better on them. Noya walked among them, listening to sobbing and shouting, some of them making jokes to take away the feeling of farewell. The ceremony had not yet begun, but everything had already happened. His feet guided him to the gymnasium, it was unoccupied. The sun was shining warmly on him, there were no sounds of a ball bouncing and the volleyball net wasn't down, it wasn't just any morning.

"Wherever we go, we'll always be friends." Noya turned around to see Asahi taking off his shoes to enter "I don't think I need to tell you…”

"But it sounds great, doesn't it?" Nishinoya replied with a smile, Asahi putting his hand on the back of his head and laughing nervously.

“It’s kinda melancholic if you think about it”

"You have to get used to saying cheesy things. How else are you going to sell your collections?" Noya asks, "hey, I could do that. I assure you they would sell just as well as the meat buns.” Asahi laughs loudly and holds the child close to his body, while his eyes take their last glances at that old gym.

"This was a glorious year” Asahi's words are soft and Noya's smile becomes melancholy, Azumane caresses Yuu's back as he takes small steps to lead him to the centre of the court. "I have a lot of memories from this last year, and they are thanks to you Yuu, for pushing me to keep going and giving me confidence.”

The light in the middle of the court was not ideal if the lights were not on, even though the sunlight coming in only made the place feel warm and soon too hot to think about anything other than eating popsicles. Yet together they stood on the spot.

That wooden court they had so often cleared together, where they fought that time, where Noya covered his back and where Asahi vindicated himself as the Ace of Karasuno. Asahi would miss playing alongside the libero, the one who had taught him so many things and loved so much, to think that his games were already part of his history made him feel a weight on his fragile heart. Noya would also miss the games, screaming with excitement as Asahi attacked with all his strength and scored for the team's victory.

The wind blew and through the door a small petal of a soft pink color from the rain of sakuras and feelings slipped in. Asahi turned around and faced Yuu with a smile. Taking his hands to the second button on his uniform and carefully removed it, Asahi takes Noya's hand and places the button there. Taking Yuu's small hand with both hands, he comes over to kiss him on the forehead.

"There is no graduation speech that can describe how grateful I am to have come to Karasuno, and how grateful I am to have you by my side Yuu." He smiles. "I'm not good with words and good... with actions either..."

“Asahi san.”

“S-sorry! It’s the emotion of the moment.” Asahi’s smile becomes nervous and Noya laughs again.

"Thank you very much Asahi," Noya says looking at the little golden button, "when I travel around the world it will go with me too, it's like having your heart, even if I stole it long ago." Asahi's face blushes and tries to explain something that Yuu just laughs at again, he loves to make him nervous, he should find out how to do it by messages and calls too. "You'd better come along for the ride later, huh? The button is nice, but I'm gonna need to have my boyfriend by my side so I can show you off to all the ladies in Italy!"

Asahi laughs again, blushing as much as he can, Noya accompanies him until they both run out of air. Azumane grabs Nishinoya’s cheek and gently strokes it with his thumb, Nishinoya tilts his head to curl up there, Asahi approaches and when their foreheads are together, he whispers.

"I love you Yuu, thank you for these two years"

* * *

"It's Daichi, look at them, they're watching the Olympics together, the four of them."

Asahi hands over his cell phone to his partner while he is still looking at the landscape, impressed by the enormity of the Egyptian pyramids, even though he does not believe he is there with Nishinoya.

"Let's take one and send it to him." Asahi nods and takes his phone, activating the camera. Raising their arms in the air they both pose to show behind them the pyramids of Egypt.

Noya tries to get the camel out of his face while Asahi writes his best friends about their journey with Yuu, his eyes stop for a few moments in the picture. Nishinoya's backpack, barely visible in the image, still has the little gold button Asahi had given him in high school hanging down.

"You still have it," Asahi says. Yuu looks at him without understanding. By pointing at it with his index finger Noya understands what he's talking about in an instant.

"Of course! It's supposed to be a part of your heart, I don't want that to ever be separated from me," he says with a smile.

"You should say goodbye to that now, I'll soon give you something better than that, you won't be able to part with me anymore," Asahi speaks confidently and one of his eyebrows raises as he smiles. Noya works quickly to make connections and wondered if Asahi had really said what he thought.

"Asahi, are you going to propose to me?!"

"The tour continues here, please regroup, everyone."

"Oh, we must go Noya, we don't want to miss anything," Asahi says holding his laughter as he starts walking.

“We are not going anywhere! Are you gonna propose to me yes or no?! Asahi come back!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm not feeling really confident about this fic, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you tomorrow with the next prompt <3


End file.
